ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Banshees (Type of Creatures)
BansheesUna O'Neill (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.5). Una O'Neill says: "You see there's a Banshee..." are female spirits in Irish and Scottish folklore who are known for bizarre screams and are known to appear at people's houses when a member of a family will die. At least one Banshee appeared in both The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters. History IDW Comic Series A woman named Una O'Neill offended Aibell by breaking the heart of a boy under her protection. Aibell condemned her to life. As part of the curse, Aibell sent one of her Banshees to keep Una alive every year by filling her with more time and more pain.Una O'Neill (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.5). Una O'Neill says: "The Banshee's been sent to keep me in the land of the living."Una O'Neill (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.5). Una O'Neill says: "Each and every year, one of Aibell's banshees comes to fill me with more time and more pain on her behalf." As a result, she lived for over 500 years. Una became a friend of Walter Peck's family at some point. Eventually, she wanted to pass on and asked Peck's help. Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Winston Zeddemore, and Kylie Griffin were brought in. While Peter and Kylie went to look for Aibell, Winston voiced his concern with helping Una die then a the Banshee arrived. Almost an hour later, the Banshee as finally trapped by Peck, Ray, and Winston. As Peck gloated, three more Banshees arrived. Aibell agreed to abandon her claim on Una in exchange for a favor. Peter agreed before Kylie could stop him. Aibell teleported them to Una's property then ripped the Trap holding the one Banshee in half, releasing it. Notable Banshees In The Real Ghostbusters The episode Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie? has a banshee named Shanna O'Callahan. In Extreme Ghostbusters There is a Banshee whose sister is a siren. Banshee used her sister to feed on people's youth, but the two of them were trapped by the Ghostbusters. Because of the family connection they share, it can be concluded that sirens are also a type of banshee. They first appeared in the episode Sonic Youth and made an appearance inside the Containment Unit in the episode Slimer's Sacrifice. In IDW Comics Aibell, a faerie goddess, and some of her horde of Banshees appeared near Killaloe, Ireland. Also See *"Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" *"Sonic Youth" *Shanna *Banshee *Syren *Aibell Trivia *On page 13 of Ghostbusters Issue #12, Ray Stantz is reminded of a Banshee when Winston Zeddemore suggests Dante Barnes gives off low frequency vibrations before he starts to manifest. *In Irish mythology, Fairies and Banshees were related terms. A female fairy were called ben-side or banshee which loosely translated to "A woman from fairy hills." Fairy hills in turn were ruled by banshees or fairy queens. The three most well known were Aine, Clidna and Aibell. *Aibell is a Fairy queen/goddess from Irish mythology. She was the guardian goddess of Dalassians, Fairy Queen of Thomond, and presided over North Munster, said to dwell in a silent glen at Craig Liath, the "Grey Rock," two miles north of Killaloe. It was said if you heard her harp, you would not live much longer. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" Extreme Ghostbusters *"Sonic Youth" *"Slimer's Sacrifice" IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Ghostbusters #12 ****Mentioned by Ray Stantz on page 13Winston Zeddemore (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 #12" (2012) (Comic p.13). Winston says: "So, maybe it gives off low-frequency vibrations before it starts to manifest--"Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 #12" (2012) (Comic p.13). Ray says: "--Like a Banshee would! Of course!" **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #6 ****Mentioned by Egon on page 9Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.9). Egon Spengler says: "The Banshee is a sign of coming misfortune, as La Llorona often is." ***Ghostbusters International #7 ***Ghostbusters International #8 ****Mentioned on What Came Before! pageNarrator (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic What Came Before! page). Narrator says: "There were banshees, sure, and Peter made a deal with a faerie." *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 ***Mentioned on page 12 by Walter Peck.Walter Peck (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.12). Walter Peck says: "And I also know getting killed by a Banshee is a little bit more than just unfortunate - don't you think?" References Gallery ShannaBanshee.jpg|Shanna's Banshee form in "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" Shanna05.jpg|Shanna's Human form in "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" Banshee01.png|Banshee in "Sonic Youth" BansheeIDWInternational7RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters International #7 regular cover BansheeIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #7 BansheeIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #7 BansheeIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #7 BansheeIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #7 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Types of Creatures Category:EGB Characters Category:Legends Category:IDW Characters